bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
KRS.19-Pojawia się 10 Overlord
- jest dziewiętnastym odcinkiem serii Bakugan/Kamen Rider: Sengoku. Odcinek Zawane City Rex i RTJ stali tak przez chwilę na dachu, aż w końcu RTJ przełamał ciszę. RTJ: Więc, co zamierasz teraz zrobić? Rex: Odzyskać WDS, może i Red nie może być tak silny jak ja gdy go używałem, mimo to jeśli złamie kod, będzie naprawdę niebezpieczny. RTJ: Więc to tak. Tym czasem, gdy faceci walczyli z Overlordami, Mac próbował się dostać do Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy, nasze piękne panie udały się na przedmieścia Zawane City. Yukari: Dobra to czego szukamy? Alex: Czegoś kojarzącego się z Helheim. Mei: Tak wo gule to teraz połowa miasta wygląda jak dżungla Helheim. Nati: W sumie. Yukari: Patrzcie! Alex: Ej uważaj! Queen: Ha? Czwórka dziewczyn założyła swoje Drivery po czym wyjęły swoje Ziarnokłódki. Ziarnokłódki: DURIAN! NINJA! ANGEL! PEACH ENERGY. Yukari, Mei, Alex, Nati: Henshin! Dziewczyny przezbroiły się w zbroje i zaczęły atakować Invesy podążające za nieznajomą dziewczyną. Tym czasem u grupy pierwszej. Halmor: Żałosne! Overlord złapał Thanva i Matiego za szyje po czym podniósł do góry. Deis i Kuro nadal czekali na idealny moment, ale Luk w tym czasie zdjął DDK i założył WDS. thumb|150pxZiarnokłódka: LEMON ENERGY! Driver: SODA. Lemon Energy Arms! Walcz, walcz, walcz, moc! Walcz, walcz, walcz, moc! Luk strzelił ze swojego łuku energetycznego W Halmora. Oswobodzeni Mati i Thanv uderzyli z całej sił w Overlorda, powodując iż ten oddalił się o kilka metrów w tył. Natomiast u Dancera, Pita i Osy. Osa przeciął Overlorda płonącym mieczem. Dancer w swoim Jimber Melon Arms oraz Pit w swoim Matsubokiri Energy Arms, wystrzelili za pomocą swoich Energy Arrows potężne strumienie energii. Oraz u Doriana i Luci. Dorian przeciął Lucie Technick Sword, mimo to nagle Overlord pojawił się za nim. Lucia: O to moja moc... iluzja! Dorian wyjął Triumfalną Ziarnokłódkę. Ziarnokłódka: KACHIDOKI! Driver: Cięcie! Kachidoki Arms! Triumfalne Hip hip hura! Wracając do dziewczyn. Yukari zaatakowała swoimi podwójnymi ostrzami Invesa będącego najbliżej dziewczyny w sukni. Queen spojrzała na Riderki wzrokiem mordercy. Queen: Czemu atakujesz moich poddanych!? Queen została obwiązana przez liany z Helheim, gdy opadły, oczom dziewczyn ukazała się humanoidalna, mackowata postać Queen. Queen: Zostaniecie za to ukarane! S powrotem u Doriana. Lucia przeciął Doriana swoim mieczem, powodując iż ze zbroi Ruekaia poleciały iskry a on upadł. Lucia: To wszystko na co cię stać?! Dorian podniósł się z ledwością po czym sięgnął po Ziarnokłódkę Zenitu. Lucia: No nareszcie! thumb|left|200pxZiarnokłódka: FRUITS BASKET! Ziarnokłódka: Otwarcie! Zenith Arms! Dai Dai Dai Dai Dai SHO! GUN! thumbNagle strzała energetyczna uderzyła w Doriana od tyłu. Shogun odwrócił się a jego oczom ukazał się Red. Lucia: Nie wtrącaj się do mojej walki Reydue! thumbRed podszedł do Luci i stanął obok niego. thumb|leftZiarnokłódka: TECHNICK SWORD! ORANGE! Lucia: Walić to! Lucia ruszył na Doriana z całą swoją mocą, mimo to Ruekai przeciął go swoimi połączonymi mieczami. Następnie na Doriana ruszył Red. thumbZiarnokłódka: MATSUOBOKIRI! MATSUOBOKIRI! Dorian uniknął ataku Reda po czym przeciął go swoimi dwoma lancami. Ziarnokłódka: KACHIDOKI! Dorian wycelował swoją broń w Lucie i Reda. Lucia w ostatnich sekundach wziął Reda pod pachę, utworzył swój klon i klon reda z iluzji po czym zwiał. thumb|leftZiarnokłódka: Full Carge! Zenith Charge! Ruekai wystrzelił potężne tornado energetycznych owoców, które za jednym zamachem zmiotło klony Luci i Reydue. Zmęczony Dorian usiadł na ławce, po czym po chwili dodał. Dorian: Gdzie jesteś Rexowaty? U Reda i Luci. Obaj będąc w bezpiecznej odległości od Doriana, zmienili się w swoje ludzkie formy. Lucia: Reydue! Ta moc to bez wątpienia! Red: Tak Fruit of Knwledge! Lucia: Nie mogę uwierzyć, ze Yoshue oddał człowiekowi moc większa od naszej! Red: Tak, ale popatrz na to z innej strony. Lucia: Hmmm? Red: Niech teraz wszystkie Overlordy wrócą do wieży, a ja obmyślę plan zemsty! Freezeron i Halmor posłusznie po zobaczeniu racy przerwały swoje pojedynki i udali się do wieży Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy. Queen natomiast, również przerwała swój pojedynek, ale zamiast wrócić do bazy udała się do lasu Helheim. Wieczorem w kryjówce Sojuszu Niebios, Dancer z całej sił uderzył w stół, pięścią. Mei: O ej Dans! Dancer: Nie wybaczę tej gnidzie! Luk: Co mu? Pit: Wkurzył się na tego Overlorda z którym walczyliśmy. Osa: Kiedy już miał nas wykończyć, po prostu sobie poszedł zostawiając nas jak jakieś muchy. Alex: A co my mamy powiedzieć? Yukari: Właśnie! Zaatakowała nas osobą, której chciałyśmy pomóc. Thanv: Żenada! Mati: Porażka! Leo: Dracek! Dorian: Aye! Dracek: Ej! Nagle do Dansy zadzwonił telefon. Następnego dnia. Dans przyszedł na teren opuszczonej fabryki. Tam czekał już na niego Red. Dancer: Yo! Red: A więc przyszedłeś. Dancer: Pewnie, w końcu napisałeś, że wiesz gdzie jest Rex. Red: Kłamałem. Dancer: Wiedziałem! Ziarnokłódki: MELON ENERGY! BUDOU! Red i Dancer: Henshin! Red i Dancer przybrali swoje formy Riderów po czym zaatakowali siebie sowimi Energy Arrows. Obaj zaczęli zażarta walkę pomiędzy sobą. Strzelali w siebie, atakowali ostrzami, bili. Gdy ostatecznie Dans uderzył Reda, tak że zbroja zniknęła z niego, ten obwiązał się liany i przybrał swoją postać Overlorda. Reydue: Już po tobie! Nagle w Overlorda uderzyły 3 ataki Energetyczne i nadbiegli Dorian, Luk i Mati. thumb|150px Reydue: Kamen Riders! Gdy tak cała czwórka stanęła na przeciwko Reydue. On został przecięty przez złoty błysk, a chwilę później przed Riderami pojawił się kolejny Overlord. Reydue: Co?! Utopia: Jestem Overlord... Utopia! Next Yo! Jak się podobało? Czekam na komentarze! Tak wiem brak epickich walk, ale odcinek tka trochę od niechcenia napisany. Tak czy siak w następnym odcinku Rex w końcu spotyka się z Riderami oraz niespodzianka! Czytajcie KRS.20-Bractwo Białego Samuraja Kategoria:Odcinki Kamen Rider Sengoku Kategoria:Twórczość AdiFire